1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting whether or not the contents of data stored in a data processing system for preparing/registering/controlling texts and programs and comprising a plurality of data elements are justifiable data prepared and stored by a justifiable user in such a manner that a discrimination is made for each data element in a case where one data element is able to include other data elements and capable of detecting a fact that unjustifiable reloading of data has been performed if reloading has been performed.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, operations of preparing texts on a computer to store them as files have been performed.
In a case where the text file is the target of a cooperative work by a plurality of users, a method has been employed in which the file is held in common and access to the file by other users is inhibited.
For example, in a UNIX operating system, writing, referring (reading) and executing each file by the owner of the file, a cooperation group and other users can be permitted.
In the system of the aforesaid type, if setting is made in this way that a certain file is held in common by users in a group and change of the file by users in other groups is not permitted, a method has been employed in which writing of data on the file by the group is permitted and the same by the other user is not permitted, so that the text can be held in common by only the users in the group.
In a case where a batch of texts are prepared by a cooperation of plural persons and other person's writing to each region entrusted to the person in the group is not permitted, the text is sectioned into individual files for each person who charges in it at the time of administrating the text.
In the conventional method, the following operations are performed:
Writing or reading of a file can be permitted to a limited range including the owner of the file, the group and other users.
The conventional method cannot meet a requirement of making a portion entrusted to a person include a portion entrusted to another person to individually control the portions.
Furthermore, the justification of the text is secured by inhibiting writing/reading of the text by a user having no authorization.
Furthermore, the aforesaid controls have been allowed for file units, causing the following problems to arise:
1. In a case where text files, which are being respectively prepared by a plurality of persons, are portions of one text to be prepared in cooperation with one another, the file cannot be integrated and thereby the text cannot be treated collectively.
2. In a case where the file may be reloaded by another person, a desire of confirming the fact that the file has been reloaded if it has been done cannot be met.
3. If the file has been reloaded by a superuser (a user having all rights on any file) or erroneously reloaded by a person permitted to reload it, the fact that the file has been reloaded cannot be confirmed.